


A ruined nap

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tumblr Prompt, hence the mature tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: After a night out with his brothers and the Uchihas, all Tobirama wants is to rest and hope his hangover will pass. Of course, nothing goes according to the plan!





	A ruined nap

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on Tumblr by an anon for the Prompt List #1 Imagines

Konoha was a beauty. That was what Tobirama kept telling himself, as he was walking down the village’s streets on his own. It wasn’t often he’d indulge himself with a day off, especially not when there was so much to do, so much to work on but Hashirama had practically forced him to take the day off.

Tobirama was no fool though. He knew better. Hashirama had decided today would be their day off because of last night’s events.

As he was, Tobirama wasn’t exactly the kind of person to go binge drinking and this kind of stuff. If anything, drinking alcohol wasn’t his thing, he almost never drank anything other than water. Water was good for the body. But sake ? Tobirama saw what it made people do in the past, it numbed one’s senses and made them do stupid things. Even as a teen, as others liked to steal alcohol from the clan’s pantries and go in the wood to drink and “have fun”, Tobirama had always preferred to keep his head clean and go training instead.

Last night, though. Tobirama knew he had drank too much, considering the fact that he couldn’t remember much. He remembered going to that inn with Hashirama, he remembered how they were joined by Itama and Kawarama, how Madara and Izuna showed up after some time, even if reluctantly from Madara’s part. He remembered how Hashirama had ordered the “best bottles of sake” and pouring all of them drinks after drinks. He remembered how all of them started to relax and joke and actually have some fun together.

Then, he couldn’t remember a thing anymore.

He was hangover. That much was clear and Hashirama banging at his door this morning just to order him to take the day off didn’t help with his state. His head was throbbing and his body was sore in places he hadn’t braced himself for it to be sore but Tobirama was feeling .. relaxed. Kind of. Being able to snore until late this morning had helped, in a way, after weeks of burning out, working for the village in his brothers’ and the Uchihas company. Truly, even as he knew that a ton of paperwork would be waiting for him tomorrow, Tobirama was glad to be able to stay away from the Hokage tower for now. Not that he’d ever say so.

Walking aimlessly along the village’s streets couldn’t last, though. Tobirama was merely walking to relax his sore muscles, hoping fresh air would help him clear his thoughts and remember a little more of what happened last night. Which would be good. Tobirama didn’t like not knowing.

Still. Konoha. It was the first time in a very long time Tobirama had the chance to marvel over the beauty of what they built, all of them together. It hadn’t been easy, especially not after so many years of senseless war and Tobirama was the first one to voice his concerns when it came to actually living with their former enemy as one but he had been proved wrong. Many times. And would probably again in the future, seeing how things worked well for the moment. Sure, there were some tensions, sometimes and Tobirama often was called to take care of conflicts, as he was one of the best (and only) diplomat of the bunch. His cold head helped. Uchihas were too hot blooded to resolve conflicts and his brothers were .. well. His brothers. Too young still, to completely comprehend all the implications of the newly founded alliance. Sure, they saw the war. But they didn’t see it all.

Not today, though. He’d happily take the time for other people’s problem tomorrow if he had to, he’d continue working on that project of academy for the kids he had with Madara, and catching up all the paperwork Hashirama kept avoiding. He hadn’t imagined taking a day off would be enjoyable but it wasn’t as if Hashirama was going to allow him in the Hokage tower today. The village wasn’t going to collapse on itself if they all took a day off.

That was what he was trying to convince himself of, as Tobirama was heading toward one of the village’s parks. He knew a spot there, hidden from the sight, where taking a nap would be quite relaxing. And Tobirama did have to refrain himself from smiling too much when he reached it, seeing how he couldn’t feel any chakra signature nearby and no one to bother him.

The moss was making a comfortable mattress for him to settle down, Tobirama stretched for a long time, pulling on his sore muscles as he did so, he rested his back against a nearby tree trunk and he sighed happily. Peace was good, Tobirama thought as he was relaxing and closing his eyes for a moment. Better than he ever imagined and he hoped it was going to last. Unrealistic, of course, considering the activities they monitored from other clans around them getting restless and feeling threatened ever since the alliance was signed but now wasn’t the time to bother his mind with it. They had time before anyone took any action against Konoha. They were too scared for now. Too uncertain. Who would dare attack Konoha, the village created by the two strongest clans of the Fire country ?

Sighing happily, Tobirama crossed his fingers on his belly, making himself as comfortable as possible as he did so and he hummed. Doing nothing, just for today. Just the time for his headache to fade a little and he’d go back to work. Hashirama could take the whole day off today if he wanted to. Tobirama couldn’t stay there, doing nothing for that long anyways.

His own little peace soon was disturbed though, when Tobirama felt it. A chakra signature he was so easy identifying, one he knew by heart, of course. As the best sensor of his clan, it had been quite important for him to develop his senses to their full potential and make sure he could feel anyone coming their way and this precise chakra signature had always been a bad omen. Lately though ? Tobirama wasn’t sure it was a bad omen anymore. He had grown .. closer to the man, despite how weird it had felt at first, how wrong. He understood that he had to work with him, if they wanted for the alliance to work out, but to spend literal hours working in the same room as Madara Uchiha ?

Tobirama never imagined it would ever happen.

But it worked well between the two of them. More than that, Tobirama had realized how they shared a good amount of ideas, concerning the village and it came out as a surprise, at first but Tobirama was getting more and more used to it. And to Madara’s presence.

Tobirama couldn’t begin to comprehend why Madara would come to him today though. He was pretty sure Madara shared his views on their simpler than expected relationship, as it had been so easy for the two of them to work together lately, despite how they sometimes clashed when their ideas didn’t match but it didn’t mean they were friends. They only ever spent time together in the Hokage tower and it was fine this way. Last night had been a first and Tobirama had the faint memory of Madara’s flushed cheeks after a couple of drinks. And it was all.

Why would Madara seek him now, though ? For it was quite obvious Madara was heading his way and his chakra was boiling with .. something. Rage ? Not exactly. It wasn’t rage. Madara wasn’t angry. Frustrated, maybe. And Tobirama didn’t understand why.

The way Madara stomped his way to him only proved his point and Tobirama tried to ignore the ominous presence looming above him for a moment, feeling like if he kept his eyes closed, Madara might think he was asleep and come back later but it didn’t work. And the way Madara kicked his shins only confirmed it.

“What the hell, Madara ?” Tobirama grumbled, daigning to open one eye to glare at the one bothering his peace and in one glance, he noticed Madara’s position, the way he had crossed his arms, how he was glaring back. And were these bruises on his neck ? His high collar was doing nothing to hide them and Tobirama wondered how he got them. How did he have the energy to train after a night of drinking ?

“Are you going to ignore me ?” Madara demanded and Tobirama opened his second eye. Baffled. Ignore him ? What was he even trying to say ? Tobirama didn’t have the first idea of what Madara was speaking about and he blinked several times. Feeling like he was missing a few elements at the moment.

“I .. am trying to nap,” Tobirama breathed out, eyeing Madara again before he closed his eyes and sighed. His head was aching too much already. He didn’t need Madara’s shenanigans to increase his soreness.

“Seriously Senju ?” Madara grumbled, kicking his feet again and now, Tobirama was starting to feel annoyed. Couldn’t he be left alone for one day ? Sure, he had been reluctant to take the day off to begin with but for fuck’s sake. Wasn’t it obvious that he was trying to relax now ? That he wanted to be left alone ?

“If it’s about your proposition about the academy, we can talk of it tomorrow,” Tobirama murmured, getting more and more annoyed. “Hashirama woke me up at six to tell me I could sleep in and have a day off. Can you feel the irony ?”

“The academy ?” Madara repeated, in a huff, completely ignoring what he just stated. “Are you kidding me !?”

This time, Tobirama frowned. And he had to look up again, to realize Madara wasn’t frustrated anymore but very much angry. Which he couldn’t understand why, considering the circumstances. Why would he be angry ? They had been working on the academy for such a long time now, together and things had been quite easily moving. They had outlined what they wanted to make out of it. Teach children about peace rather than the ways of war. Teach how to protect rather than kill. And make sure none of them would be sent to the battlefield.

“What is this about then, if not the academy ?” Tobirama inquired and he too was getting frustrated now. Madara wasn’t making any sense.

“Are you being serious right now ?” Madara was fuming and Tobirama tried not to wince when he saw the way Madara’s sharingans activated for a split second. Not long enough to make it a threat but Tobirama had spent his whole life fearing them. Madara’s especially. Who wouldn’t fear the man with the shinigami eyes, as the Senju had been calling them ? For everyone knew how powerful Madara’s eyes were. How inescapable their techniques were. Tobirama knew about this better than anyone. Better than Hashirama, even. Because Hashirama never saw how destructive they were. Madara never exactly used them on him, after all. In respect for their lost friendship.

But Tobirama was no fool and he immediately looked away, he cleared his throat, trying to make sense out of this entire conversation.

“Madara,” Tobirama trying to say as politely and calmly as he could while his headache was getting worse and worse by the second. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I’m talking about what happened last night !” Madara all but spat, and for a moment, Tobirama wondered if he became taller. Madara seemed huge, as he was looming over him this way and Tobirama didn’t like that but he didn’t exactly want to move at the moment. He was too comfortable and his body still felt too sore for any kind of movement. He had been so nicely settled there, why did Madara think it’d be the right moment to come bother him ?

And what could have possibly happen last night for Madara to seem to be losing any last hint of self control right now ?

“What happened last night ?” Tobirama repeated, confused. He really had no idea what Madara was referring to but he wasn’t going to tell him that he couldn’t remember. He had too much pride for this and seeing how angry Madara was about it was funnier anyways. He always had known Madara had a short temper but this was another level of outburst. Tobirama never imagined it to be possible. Here he was though. And it was amusing, even to his mushy brain.

“You can’t just pretend it didn’t happen !” Madara snapped at him, eyes wide and a deep flush on the cheeks. “Because guess what !? It did !”

Tobirama was startled with how Madara vehemently talked back at him, as if he was the one at fault with the whole situation when he really was completely clueless about it all and before he could do anything, Madara was crouching down, grabbing the back of his head, pulling at his hair quite hard and crashing their lips together in a forceful kiss, if the word even applied to what was happening at the moment.

It was that moment Tobirama’s brain ceased to function. Or, more accurately, started to function properly again and flashes from last night’s events started to force its way around his memory again. He could remember Madara’s cheeks flushing more and more with each drink he had, he remembered the side glances and the sound of Madara’s laughter. He could remember his own lightness in the head, how little alcohol resistance he had. He remembered Madara’s fingers slowly caressing his thigh, under the table while Madara was looking away and chatting with his brothers. He remembered Izuna, the least intoxicated of them, trying to stop them from drinking.

Madara’s tongue forced its way past his lips, making Tobirama moan as he couldn’t do anything else and other memories came to him. Memories he never imagined he’d ever have. Madara’s hand still on his thigh, going up and up his leg, Madara leaning against him, whispering how he wanted them to find a discreet place, how he wanted him. The two of them ditching the little party, to find themselves a dark alley behind the inn, and kissing as if their life depending on it. Kissing and grabbing and touching and moaning under each other’s hands.

Tobirama was stunned with the return of the memories, with how entirely too intense they were and sure, they had been a bit drunk and probably foolish but .. But Tobirama couldn’t say he hadn’t been at least a little attracted with Madara. It had been a surprise to him, to realize so as they kept working together and Madara showed another side of his personality, when he showed how kind he was, how protective toward his remaining brother, toward kids and his people. Tobirama had spent years hating the man as he barely ever saw him as the red eyed devil he was on the battlefield but settling in Konoha together as allies and working together had opened his eyes on how wrong he had been about the man. And, after these goggles were taken away from him, after he realized so, Tobirama had grown .. at least a little frustrated with the man. He started to develop mixed feelings toward him, he started to feel like there wasn’t just polite cooperation between the two of them and now he remembered last night’s events, helped with Madara kissing him, Tobirama couldn’t exactly deny it anymore.

Because they didn’t only kiss. Oh no, they didn’t. They didn’t only touch one another in completely inappropriate ways, as they had been in the middle of the village, out in an alley. They had sex. Drunk, sloppy sex and for Tobirama who had little to no experience with the whole deed, it was .. good. Short, because of the whole lot of frustration there had been between them two, because their drunken state hadn’t allowed them to exactly think properly and decide to keep sex for later but Tobirama now could clearly remember himself pinning Madara against the wall, Madara’s legs tightly wrapped around his hips and his head resting against the wood, sharingan flashing a bright red under the moonlight as he was biting his lips hard not to moan too hard as Tobirama was taking him and never, ever looking away from each other’s eyes.

Sloppy, indeed and probably a little painful as Tobirama realized they merely used spit as their only lubricant but. But they had sex. He and Madara. And now the memories of it had returned, Tobirama couldn’t ignore the intensity of them, the intensity of the act itself and how good he felt, when he reached his climax, moaning Madara’s name and muffling his own pleasure by biting the Uchiha’s neck. Hence the bruises.

No wonder he was so sore, now he thought about it. It was only a shame he decided it was enough for last night and went home on his own. Tobirama wasn’t sure he would have been able to actually sleep by Madara’s side but .. He would have enjoyed spending time by his side other than at work, that was for sure. And cook breakfast for him as well.

But now, said man was in his lap, kissing the living hell out of him as if he was trying to .. Tobirama wasn’t even sure what he was trying to do. Take out his frustration on him by making out ? Still, Madara probably had been quite .. quite annoyed if he thought Tobirama was pretending not to acknowledge something happened last night. That what they shared meant little to him. Tobirama understood the feeling well enough and he pulled back from the kiss in order to look at Madara’s eyes, in order to see his expression and he smiled, when he saw Madara panting, face all flushed and lids half closed on his crimson eyes, as his sharingans were activated.

He didn’t look away, this time. He leaned closer, until their forehead touched and he sighed.

“I .. wasn’t pretending anything,” Tobirama eventually admitted, feeling like setting his pride aside for once couldn’t hurt. “I couldn’t recall what happened last night. Alcohol isn’t .. It’s not something I indulge in often.”

Madara didn’t answer. Not with words, at least. He snorted, shaking his head and he placed his hands on both sides of his head, he pulled him into a softer kiss.

“You are absolutely frustrating me, Senju,” Madara said after a moment. “Do you even realize how much I wanted to punch you as I joined you here ?”

Before he could react at all, Tobirama was on his back with Madara between his legs. Tobirama felt his heart skip a beat, at the intensity of Madara’s look, as he couldn’t look away from his beautiful face anymore. He was like entranced with the man, memories of last night flooding his mind, about how good he felt, how entirely too right it was, for them to do something like that. Sure, a quickie in a dark alley probably wasn’t glamorous nor quite up to their reputation, Madara was a clan leader after all and he, second in line, were Hashirama to ever fall. But it wasn’t as if Tobirama ever cared for such things. It wasn’t as if he cared right now either, as they were in the middle of a park, where anyone could walk on them and see how he had wrapped his legs around Madara’s hips, to keep him close, how Madara was seeing him and only him, his untamed mane spilling everywhere and Tobirama all but shivered, too overwhelmed with the moment.

They kissed again. Madara setting his weight down on his body, one of his arms going around his neck, fingers closing on his hair. A possessive gesture, just as possessive as Madara acted with him last night, how he kept touching his thigh, how he grabbed his hand to lead him behind the inn where they let alcohol take over and their reciprocal attraction play out. Tobirama didn’t know a single thing about Madara’s love life, nor about his sexual life. It never was a subject he cared about after all and even now, as they kept kissing, their hands getting more and more confident with each touch, Tobirama’s pulling Madara’s shirt up his back and touching his skin as if it was the first time, Tobirama couldn’t care less if Madara had many lovers before him or none. He didn’t and he wasn’t even sure he wanted to know. All he cared about was how Madara was kissing him, how he was with him, on that exact moment, how nothing else mattered for the two of them and Tobirama pushed everything away.

The world ceased to exist around them. Tobirama was very much aware of their surroundings, as he always was but he couldn’t focus on them, when Madara was leading him from one kiss to the other with little pauses in order for the two of them to catch their breath. Tobirama never liked kissing much, it was gross, most of the time, unsanitary but. He couldn’t stop at the moment. He couldn’t and he didn’t want to anyways. Because kissing Madara felt like the realest thing he could do at the moment and touching him ? And feeling Madara touch him back the same way? It was all he wanted and maybe more.

Madara’s skin was smooth under his fingertips, except for the scars he could feel, here and there and Tobirama knew he was responsible of a couple of them. Not recently, of course, most of them were old and healed for years now but still. Yet, his own body had been marked the same way and he could remember easily, this time, how some of his own scars were Madara’s. Madara remembered them, of course. Tobirama shivered hard when a finger followed that one scar Madara gave him, ten years ago, after one terribly long and tiring fight.

Madara pulled back that moment to look at him in the eyes. Tobirama knew the other knew. And Madara knew he did as well. The painful reminder of what they used to be, despite their current position, despite what was happening between the two of them and something shifted, in Madara’s dark eyes. But his fingers kept following the scar, as if he was entranced with it, with the situation and Tobirama decided now wasn’t the right moment to reminisce about the past. War was over, after all. And it appeared they had found something more precious than their previous hatred for each other. Tobirama wasn’t going to let bad memories ruin the moment.

“Come here,” the Senju breathed out, leaning up for another kiss, more heated, this time as they probably should do something about their shared state of arousal and Madara hummed as he let himself be lead for a moment.

Rolling them on the grass wasn’t difficult, straddling Madara’s hips neither and Tobirama was surprised for a split second, when he realized Madara didn’t fight back as he soon became the one trapped with his back resting on the natural mattress of moss but he hid it, too focused on his current task to start undressing Madara for now.

That was until something felt wrong. Not about them, Tobirama knew but he had to look up, sitting on Madara’s hips as he did so. Madara started to complain almost right away, grabbing his shirt in order to pull him down again, to no avail. Tobirama shot him an annoyed glance, as he was trying to focus and, eventually, his eyes widened.

“Fuck,” Tobirama cursed. Tobirama never was one for curse much, that was more of an Uchihas thing to begin with. But at least, Madara seemed to get the idea that something was wrong and he frowned, silently asking him what was going on.

Before Tobirama could answer, though, a couple of giggles started to rise from the nearby bush. Followed by some angry whispers and Tobirama shook his head. He snorted, amused, when he saw Madara’s expression, horror written all over his face.

“My house, tonight,” Tobirama breathed out for Madara’s ears only, leaning down to steal one last kiss, before he rose from his position, walked to the giggling bush and grabbed Itama’s and Izuna’s ears, pulling them up from their hiding spot and glaring at the two of them in turns.

“I hope you two aren’t too hangover,” Tobirama smirked, making sure his hold was bruising enough for them to hurt, as they kept laughing like teenagers. “For I very much wanted to try that new jutsu I just came up with.”

“Does it include making out with Brother ?” Izuna questioned in a fake innocent tone, making said brother growl a threat behind Tobirama’s back but Tobirama laughed it out, he tilted his head to the side, a big smile on the lips.

“Itama, do you remember the last time I tried a new jutsu on you ?” Tobirama asked his little brother and Itama’s face immediately dropped. Seeing that, Izuna stopped snickering, staring at his friend’s expression with wide eyes and Tobirama hummed. “Ah, I guess you do.”

It didn’t take long for the two of them to learn their lesson well, after that. Tobirama’s new shadow clones jutsu was quite something after all and torturing his brother as well as Izuna with it as a revenge for them spying on he and Madara was enjoyable, to an extent. Of course, no harm was done to them. Not physically. But Tobirama was quite certain none of them were going to forget how they got their ass kicked by his clones for the next three hours.

Also, they probably didn’t need to know that Tobirama himself wasn’t exactly with them when it happened but at home, preparing dinner for tonight, for his evening with Madara. Oh, no, they didn’t.


End file.
